Summer Magic
by BethyHIsOffTheChain-x
Summary: Alex winds her paarents up so much, that her dad sends her to a summer camp. how will she cope without her precious connect three? or how will she cope living with them? better than this.. read?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new thing... i had an idea but wasnt sure... hope ya like it :)**

Alex

"Dad? Do we have to? We have practised this spell like a thousand times!" I moaned. I hated wizard training.

"That just proves who is going to get the family powers!" Justin muttered to himself, with a happy smile.

"Alex, no moaning. You are going to practise this spell."

"How about you practise the spell for me and I go and watch hot tunes?" There was silence. "Alrighty then."

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and watched my favourite show. _"Teen sensation Shane gray has annoyed the band for the last time." _

Pfft. "What is jerk." I laughed.

"_The two others, Nate and Jason and got fed up with this behaviour and said they are going to sort it out, which means they up coming tour has been cancelled."_ I screamed. Everyone came running.

"What is it hunny?" Mom asked, as she came running up from the shop downstairs.

"The connect three tour has been cancelled!" I was so upset. So much for front row seats. "I need to call Harper!"

"Oh no you don't. you are coming to practise your magic."

"Dad! This is an emergency!"

"This is it. I have had enough of this." Dad shouted. I had never seen him like this. He was seriously angry. He was starting to scare me. "you have been slacking non stop. I cant take it anymore. I am sending you away. To a camp. To stay with my old teacher. Brown. He is going to teach you responsibility!"

"but dad-"

"No buts Alex. You just had your last chance."

"Dad! It is dirty at camp." I squirmed. I then realised I shouldn't of said that.

"Go and pack your bags! Maybe you can learn magic from brown! He is a lot more stricter than me!"

I screamed in frustration. That made Justin and max laughed. I got my wand out and waved it. Then, their skin turned purple. "ALEXANDRA RUSSO! GO AND PACK NOW!"

When I was packing, I was thinking how unfair this was. It wasn't just me though. Max never does his magic and he gets told to go and relax. I want to go and watch my favourite show and I get sent away to a stupid camp. Right. I think that is everything. Wait. I forgot. I need my connect three poster. Don'tcha just love Jason?


	2. Day One

**Taadaa! i hope you like it :)**

Alex

"Alexandra! Hurry up otherwise you will be late!" Dad shouted up. Wow. He never calls me Alexandra. It sounds weird.

"Fine. Whatever. I am ready." I sarcastically said as I walked down the stairs with my 2 suitcases.

"You are going to the camp by the I.P.P" Dad told me as Max stood there sniggering.

"Goodbye darling. Will miss you." Mom hugged me. Geez. It is only camp!

I then suddenly appeared in this room. It was covered in guitars and posters. This must be Brown's room. "Hello?" I called.

Then suddenly, this person came through the room. "you must be Alex Russo. I am Brown." He said, offering his hand.

I ignored the hand and asked "Dude, what is up with your accent?"

"I am half English and half Australian but that doesn't matter. I understand that your father has sent you to word on your magic."

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"You will be staying in a cabin with two other wizards. You three have all been sent here to work on your magic."

We walked through the camp and Brown knocked on a door. He opened it and I saw two girls sitting there talking. "Girls, this is Alex Russo. She will be staying in your cabin for the duration of this camp." he looked at them and then looked at me, like we were weirdo's. "Right. I will leave you three to it."

"Hey. What's up. I am Caitlyn and this is Mitchie."

"Hi. I hear you two have been sent here cos of the magic." I asked, putting my suitcases on the spare bed.

"Yeah Haha. My mom thought I could get some proper training cos all I did was sing and play my guitar." Mitchie laughed.

"My teacher sent me here as apparently I spend all my time on the computer." Caitlyn told me. "What about you?"

"My dad thought I wasn't doing homework, slacked off, watched TV. Well, actually, he is right." I laughed. We were gonna fit in perfectly. "So what kinda camp is this?"

"A music camp. However, when we have private 'vocal sessions' with Brown, we are going to be working on our magic." Mitchie groaned.

"So, are we the only wizards on this camp?"

"Yeah. We are." Caitlyn smiled. I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"I think we can have some fun with this." I laughed.

"Lets start now." Mitchie winked. "how about Tess Tyler?"

"YES! Lets give her a elephant trunk!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Wait a minute. Who is Tess Tyler?" I asked, wondering why they wanted to be evil to her.

"She is the camps 'Queen bee'. she thinks everyone loves her and she thinks she is the best."

"I know someone like that." I thought back to high school. "Lets go!" We all grabbed our wands and went running to her cabin. We could hear her singing with two other girls. "Man! She is awful!" I whispered, covering up my ears

"Right. I am gonna do this as pay back from last year. Embarrassing me in front of Shane Gray like that." Mitchie evilly laughed. "From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk-"

"GIRLS!" Brown shouted.

"Crap." We all muttered.

"My office now!" He shouted. We followed him back in and we stood in a line facing him, getting ready for him to have a go at us. "How dare you think you can use magic on other students! That is-"

"Hey Uncle Brown!" This male voice said. I could see Mitchie's face light up and then Caitlyn started to smile.

I then heard this other male voice say "Group hug!" When I heard that, I turned around in shock. That was Jason Gray from Connect Three.

"Did we interrupt something here Uncle Brown? Nate asked.

"No you didn't. Don't worry about these three girls. I am so glad all three of you decided to come back for camp." Brown smiled.

It was my first day at Camp Rock. I already made two new friends, attempted to use magic, get busted for trying to use magic and meet Jason gray. Not bad, ay?

**Please tell me what you think and review :)**


	3. Revealing the Secret

**i realise it has been ages since i have updated and i apologise about that but i am tryying to get things together with this story. but i think i have an idea now...**

**so everyone review! =]**

As we left browns office, the guys came running after us. "Mitchie! Good to see you again!" Shane then hugged her.

"Good to see you all again." Mitchie grinned.

"You going to introduce us to your friend?" Nate smiled at me.

"I'm Alex." I smiled at Jason. "I'm from New York."

"Awesome. Near us." Shane smiled.

"You guys teaching this year?" Caitlyn asked them as we started to make our way to the cabins.

"Yeah. Shane is doing hip hop again, Nate is helping with singing and I am doing guitar lessons." Jason explained.

"I've always wanted to learn guitar." I nudged Jason.

"What do you play then?" Shane asked as we reached our cabin.

"I sing and play drums. Well kinda can." I shrugged. I wonder if Jason would care that I am a wizard?

"That is so cool that you play drums." Nate perked up when he heard I played them. I wonder why.

"Yeah. My back up plan was to be a rock and roll drummer." I honestly told them, but that made them laugh.

"What was plan one then?"

"That was to be a wizard of course." I came out and then realised what I said. All three of us girls all went pale, but the guys started laughing.

"Yeah. Right. Seriously… what is your plan one?" Nate laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"I am going to go and unpack. See you later." I then ran into the cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn following me.

"So what is the problem?" Caitlyn laughed as she sat on her bed. "Why did you act that way?"

"And you nearly totally blew our secret about being wizards!"

"IM SORRY! I couldn't help it. It just came out." I blushed, which is weird cos if you know me, I never blush.

"Which one is it?" Mitchie nudged me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my gosh. You totally like Nate!" Caitlyn screamed.

"What?!?!" I screamed in return.

"And he totally likes you back!"

Wait. What? Is she being serious? I am being told here that nate gray likes me. But I like Jason. Unless I use nate to get to Jason? Or, I just get out the old wand and mix together an old potion**.**


End file.
